2014.04.27 - Hells Kitchen Hunt
Hells kitchen. The trails Robyn has followed in the last weeks had first led her over some kind of demon cult (which was broken apart by some guy with his girlfirend who just happened to be involved...). Even as se was there in that clash, the trail of the drug trafficking she had been up to grew cold. The only sign she could find of what she looked after was eventually some people disappearing in Hell's Kitchen, meaning to start at the roots again but better to hunt something than nothing. Having donned something much more suitable to hunt in the sewers, Robyn stalked in on the area with a compound bow, carrying an additional quiver besides those 4 arrows held at the weapon itself. The people mostly had vanished at the area of the waterworks, so as midnight arose, so did Robyn on one of the water towers, peering at the area for signs of the people. What would it be this time? Golems, gargoyles, sewer monsters, Xenomorphs or Vampires? ---- Dressed in black and well covered, but still perhaps oddly fashionable-- Buffy makes her way through the unfamiliar area, with less confidence then usual. There's plenty of perfectly 'normal' and nonsupernatural threats around here to be concerned about, but how own clues have led her here. She moves briskly, keeping extremely alert, scanning around her, her athletic shoes quiet on the pavement until she steps in a puddle with a jarring splash. There's a pack of four young adult males shadowing her, much like wolves analyzing a target, but they haven't sprung at her yet: just keeping her blonde ponytail in view. She pauses, and decides to move down an alley to get a shortcut, and then stops to draw out a flashlight from her tan backpack, flicking it on and scanning the ground as she approaches the sewer area, other hand drawn over her nose and mouth in disgust at a scent that comes up from a grate. "Ugh." ---- Robyn peered down from her elevated position, the single working eye shifting over the streets and as Buffy entered into her field of Vision, she picked up on the blonde ponytail and the pack of followers below her. From above she might appear as the leader of the gang on first sight, if you don't know how people move to try to flee, and Robyn knew that from own experience. Were those four the reason for the diappearing people? ----- Buffy is obviously preoccupied with... whatever she's doing with the flashlight, which has become mostly aimed around the edges of a grate, and then slowly along the sidewalk, as she talks to herself quietly. But then pauses, jerking her gaze back over her shoulder, picking up on that she's followed. But she can't see them from there. She slides aside into a shadow, swallowing heavily, and shuts off her flashlight. The gang stops as well... a quiet standoff. ---- A Quiet Standoff well observed from above. A bit Robyn curses herself to have just that very one bow which is bound to her in some paranormal way and not brought it with her, but the compound bow was much more suitable for wet areas such as the sewers as it was made from Kevlar, stainless steel cable and aluminum. Pulling the weapon from its hanging as both stop and start to peer at the others positions, she prepared for the trouble surely to come. The four guys peer at each other a second, then one of them lifts the right with two fingers, then draws a circle with the index finger to tell his pack wordlessly what to do. And indeed they split, two of them turning and rushing away, just to climb up a wall with little noise to move towards the woman over the roofs, possibly to make a two side movement or an ambush from above... ---- Buffy glances up quickly at a noise, scanning above her quickly, and adjusting her grip on the flashlight. It's easily heavy enough to be a weapon if it has to be, and she hardly needs to get jumped empty-handed while fishing around in her bag. But perhaps her quarry has found her: certainly makes the hunting quicker when it happens that way. She's hardly going to be a sitting duck, though... she pulls her pack on a bit more snugly and darts out of the alley. She gasps suddenly though when one of them is right there in front of her, automatically dodging rapidly a lash of his arm at her: fortunately he wasn't ready for her to suddenly be there either. ---- Robyn had lost sight on the group as they had went into hiding for a short time, but then the battle started with a short strike. Robyn yanked up the bow as one of the group jumped at the woman from above, trying to circle her that way. She only had a second to aim, and even if she was a good archer, the distance and the fast movements of them made it not an easy shot. The four-bladed tip whistled in, a bit moved by the wind and pierced through the jacket of the hunky man, brushing along the flesh and then piercing the jacket again, only having given him a deep flesh wound on the upper arm. The shaft slipped through the hole the tip had cut, loosing energy rapidly so it fell down just next to Buffy. The man however was very much not impressed by the wound, still trying his assault on the blonde, trying to get her into a grip. ---- Buffy was busy dealing with the first, so the second is able to catch onto her arm. She uses the leverage, though, as she's pulled, to launch a vicious kick at the first attacker, before putting her attention into wrestling with the new assailant, slamming her other arm back and upwards towards his face and shoulder with the heavy flashlight. "I don't /think/ so," Buffy retorts, exhibiting quite a bit more physical strength than her short stature would suggest. Persons firing arrows-- not yet sure where they are, clearly, but she did catch a glimpse of an arrow.... which doesn't indicate who exactly the archer was aiming at: could be Buffy. ---- Robyn snorted as the arrow seemed to be of little to no effect, pulling free a second one from the bow mounted quiver to aim at the assaulters. This time she took a bit longer to get the target aligned with her healthy eye, releasing the arrow just when Mr. Hunk down there tried to lift Buffy off her feet despite his nose breaking audibly under the impact of the MAGlite. As the projectile was still in flight, the man's companion stumbled back onto his feet after the kick to his groin had brought him to the floor. With a ripping sound the second arrow hit and tore the jeans material of the man's jeans, the tip burying itself in the Gluteus Maximus - and forcing him to let go of Buffy screaming to try to touch his molested ass, whining up again as he moved the shaft and thus the tip in his muscle. ---- Ever the opportunist, Buffy does two opportunistic things--- first, leap away as she's freed, spun somewhat with the momentum from the man collapsing on her partially.... and second, spot the arrow, and immediately grab onto it with a sharp jerk, expecting to use it as a weapon... but the barbs on it probably make things much worse. She grips on it, tripping up some in the dark, sprawling past the guy. She skids on one knee, on her feet right away, "...Good thing I brought all of my snipers with me, huh?" she bluffs sarcastically. "Need one in the other cheek to match? Might improve the landscape." ---- The Brute screamed stumbling forward into his buddy as the arrow got released, the muscle torn to shredds in a big part, making his leg limp. The collegue who was still on the feet had to catch him, glaring ar Buffy as if SHE had just stabbed that thing into his behind and not some unseen archer. As the rest of the pack gathered closer, one of them yelled at her "you'll pay for that, bitch!" It was a dep, snarling voice, almost as if pronounced with a mouth full of sharpened teeth. However, two took their wounded one between them and started to retreat hastily, the fourth one covering the retreat with a Colt 500, which had suffered from a few modifications, like a removed trigger cage and a chopped down hammer, making it double action only. Robyn on the other hand was not too much into shooting at fleeing people. Two arrows shot, one lost, one laying still there on the ground... Hopefully she could retrieve that one, she thought, hooking her bow to her back and starting to climb down from the water tower, going to look for it. ---- "Yeah, next time we'll do the front to match, then?" Buffy answers, cheeky. At the sight of the gun, though, Buffy bolts to one side quickly, dodging inhumanly fast for just a moment, holding her breath; she peeks out quickly just a moment to hurl the arrow at the guy with the gun, before getting back into cover, listening. And then glancing down... and rescuing her fallen flashlight from about a foot or so out from her cover with a quick grab. Well, allowing monsters to get away isn't so much on Buffy's agenda. She's off on the chase, frustrated, trying to make up the lost distance, but ends up losing them. Fortunately, all arrows are recoverable: Buffy's thrown one, bloody from the rump it was embedded in, can be found not too far, having hit the side of a dumpster instead of it's actual target. "Next time, crossbow for me too," Buffy says to herself, seeing how late it is.... she'll have to give up for now. And keep a better eye out for strange archer helpers in the future. Category:Log